The present invention relates to a birthing room or surgical light that is concealable, and more particularly, to a light supported on a rotatable frame for deploying or concealing the light as desired.
Hospitals now routinely use a room with a home-like setting for delivery of a newborn baby to provide a natural and reassuring setting for the expectant mother. Hospitals can thus use one room for labor, delivery and subsequent recovery (LDR).
As surgical and obstetrical procedures require high intensity lighting, a surgical quality light must be used in LDR rooms. Such lights are typically large and obtrusive, and thus reduce the natural and reassuring atmosphere of a LDR room. To maintain the desired atmosphere, a concealable surgical light is desired. One such light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,258 to Davis et al. This light is mounted in the ceiling structure and concealed by two panels. One panel is hinged to the ceiling structure and the other panel is hinged to the one panel. With this hinged structure, ceiling panels hang down into the LDR room and the ceiling and light supporting structure are exposed during deployment of the light.